


On Leave part II

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [11]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Conclusion to On Leave. Skinner tries to confess his love for Scully; Spender discusses Scully’s reinstatement with her but without Mulder. Will Scully accept?





	1. Catching up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own its characters AD Skinner, Agent Mulder, Agent Scully or Agent Spender. The show and it’s characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

AD Skinner met Scully for lunch the next day. He bought her her favourite apple tuna salad sandwich as he ate his steak sandwich and smiled nervously at her. They were sitting outside on a bench of the park nearest to the FBI building so Skinner could go straight back to work afterwards.   
“What’s wring Walter? You look tense. Is there something you want to talk to me about?” Scully asked him after taking a bite of her sandwich. Skinner nodded. “I guess,” he replied. “What is it Walter? You can tell me,” Scully coaxed gently. Skinner took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about us, Dana, and I just want to say I think I’ve developed some very strong feelings for you,” he started nervously, trying to express himself.   
Just as Scully was about to reply, her cell buzzed. She looked at it and sighed as she read the text.   
‘Perfect,’ Skinner thought in annoyance about the interruption.   
“So what is it?” He asked Scully. Scully sighed and shrugged. “It’s Spender. He wants to see me,” she told him. Skinner raised an eyebrow. “That’s good right? He might end your suspension,” he guessed. Scully nodded. “Or he might dismiss us entirely. You know what Spender’s like,” she said with a sigh as she stirred her coffee absent mindedly before checking her watch. “WellI hate to leave you Walter, but I got to go. What was it you were saying?” she asked as she gave Skinner her half of the bill.   
Skinner smiled at her. “It’s okay Dana, we can talk about it later,” he told her. Scully nodded and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for lunch,” she said. “Let me know how it goes,” Skinner called after her as Scully smiled at him. She then left and Skinner looked at the empty seat across from him. He hoped Scully would be allowed to work again.


	2. The proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully gets a proposition from Agent Spender- to be reinstated but without Mulder. Will she accept?

Agent Scully sat in Spender’s office as Spender day across from her, looking at her file. There was several minutes of silence as Spender read Scully’s file. “Well Ive added the suspension to Mulder’s file, Agent Scully. I just want you to know that I haven’t added it to yours yet,” he said, a little too mysteriously for Scully’s taste.   
“Oh?” She asked in a no nonsense manner with her arms folded across her chest. “Yes. I’m willing to make a deal with you. We all know Mulder’s a lost cause. AD Kersh advised me that we’re better off without him, unllike you, Scully. You still have a promising career ahead of you. Let’s say I don’t add the suspension charges and you can come to work again as though nothing happened,” Spender suggested. “What’s the catch?” Scully asked. Spender took a deep breath before replying, “stay away from Mulder. Don’t let him back into the FBI,” he told her.   
Scully’s jaw dropped in surprise. “I can’t do that,” she protested angrily. Spender shrugged. “Very well. It’s your choice. I was just trying to give you a heads up,” he told her. Scully scowled at him. “I’m a big girl Agent Spender, I don’t need help from anyone, especially you,” she told him.   
“Well I’ll put the suspension on your file then. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you. You may go,” he told her. Scully glowered at him before standing up and leaving. Spender continued to type. “Agent Scully currently on suspension,” he wrote.


	3. Friends forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully tells Mulder about the proposition she got from Spender...

Can you believe the nerve he has?” Scully asked Mulder incredulously on the phone that evening. She had just got home from researching about Mulder’s father and CSM. She then got home and telephoned Mulder about what happened that day.   
“You’re kidding. I so want to hurt him. Thanks for standing by me, Scully,” Mulder replied. “I do appreciate it,” he told her. Scully nodded. “You know I wouldn’t put myself on the line for anyone but you, Mulder,” she reminded him gently. And maybe Skinner, a tiny voice added from her mind.   
“Thank you Scully, so what’re you doing tonight?” Mulder wanted to know. “Putting together the information I found about your father and Cancer Man. You’re going to be interested, Mulder. There’s a lot of material here,” Scully told him. “Awesome. Thanks homegirl. Right I’m off now, enjoy sorting the files out tonight okay? Call me when it’s done,” he told her. “I will,” Scully replied. “Good night Mulder,” she added. “Goodnight, Scully,” Mulder responded before they both hung up.   
Scully sighed as she made her way to her coffee table which was littered with Files.   
An hour later, she was halfway through sorting them out before her cell rang. She picked it up and saw the caller was Skinner, on his private line. Scully raised an eyebrow. They only used that line in emergencies. Scully answered, wondering what was the problem.   
“Dana, hey. Sorry to call you on this line, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to see you tonight. I’m just finishing work and I need to go boxing, so by the time I finish that…,” Skinner trailed off. “You won’t be able to come to mine,” Scully finished for him.   
“That’s right. I’m so sorry Dana. Would you like to meet at lunch tomorrow instead? I’ll buy lunch,” Skinner offered. Scully smiled. That was Walter, always worrying about her and making it up to her.   
“That’s fine Walter. I’m busy putting some files together for Mulder anyway. See you tomorrow then, same time, same place?” she asked. “That would be great. Thank you for being so understanding, Dana. You are one in a million,” Skinner said, and Scully could picture him smiling as he said so. She smiled too. “Okay. Enjoy boxing. Good night, Walter,” she told him. “Good night, Dana,” Skinner replied, before they hung up.   
Scully smiled to herself before rubbing her neck tiredly. She decided to go in the kitchen and make herself a green tea before bed.


	4. Late night calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully gets a late night visitor...

As Scully lay in bed sleeping, the phone rang at 11:30pm that night, arousing Scully from a deep sleep.   
She woke, and tiredly rubbed her eyes before reaching for the phone and answering it. “Yeah?” she asked, her voice thick with sleep.   
“Dana, I’m sorry I woke you,” her boss’ voice came through the line. “But I can’t stop thinking about you. Can I come over?” he asked. Scully ribbed her eyes again. “Sure,” she replied happily. “Come over, Walter,” she told him before they hung up.   
She then stretched and yawned before sitting up and pulling on her dressing gown. She had a feeling that Skinner wanted to come round so he could consummate their relationship.   
She paced her living room as she waited for Skinner. Sure enough, ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Scully rushed to answer it. She smiled as she saw Skinner, who closed the door behind them and embraced her. “Dana,” he murmured as he nuzzled against her neck. “Walter,” Scully murmured back as she held him in her arms. Without a word, Scully lead Skinner to the bedroom where he undressed and they both fell into bed. “I love you Dana,” Skinner found himself saying as they kissed and cuddled. Scully blushes and smiled. “I love you too, Walter,” she told him, before the pair spent the night together. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this conclusion and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
